bbcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Liver Birds
at BBC Genome * * at Wikipedia }} Series 1 # The Liver Birds (14 Apr. 1969) # An Interesting Condition (25 Jul. 1969) # The Photographer (1 Aug. 1969) # Aristocracy and Crime (8 Aug. 1969) # Torremolinos, Costa Del Sol or Southport? (15 Aug. 1969) Series 2 # The Wedding (7 Jan. 1971) # Look Before You Leap (14 Jan. 1971) # Housekeeping (21 Jan. 1971) # The Proposal (28 Jan. 1971) # The Good Samaritans (4 Feb. 1971) # Three's a Crowd (11 Feb. 1971) # The New Neighbour (18 Feb. 1971) # The New Flat (25 Feb. 1971) # The Dog (4 Mar. 1971) # Grandad (11 Mar. 1971) # Mother's Day (18 Mar. 1971) # Promotion (25 Mar. 1971) Series 3 # One's a Crowd (11 Feb. 1972) # Birds on the Dole (18 Feb. 1972) # Good Little Girls Should Be in Bed (25 Feb. 1972) # Birds on Strike (3 Mar. 1972) # Fella-A-Day Girl (10 Mar. 1972) # Birds and Bottom Drawers (17 Mar. 1972) # The Christening (24 Mar. 1972) # Birds on Horseback (31 Mar. 1972) # Valentine's Day (7 Apr. 1972) # Birds in the Club (14 Apr. 1972) # The Driving Test (28 Apr. 1972) # Liverpool or Everton (5 May 1972) # The Parrot (12 May 1972) Series 4 # Anybody Here Seen Thingy? (2 Jan. 1974) # Friends at First Sight (9 Jan. 1974) # Life Is Just a Bowl of Sugar (16 Jan. 1974) # Where's Beryl? (23 Jan. 1974) # Girl Saturday (6 Feb. 1974) # Pack Up Your Troubles (13 Feb. 1974) # Have Hen Will Travel (20 Feb. 1974) # Love Is (27 Feb. 1974) # Anyone for Freedom (6 Mar. 1974) # Follow That Ring (13 Mar. 1974) # The Bride Went That-A 'Way (20 Mar. 1974) # Let Sleeping Dogs Lie (27 Mar. 1974) # And Then There Was One (3 Apr. 1974) Series 5 # It Takes All Kinds (5 Sep. 1975) # Look After the Children... (12 Sep. 1975) # You've Got to Laugh... (19 Sep. 1975) # Love Is a Many Stupid Thing (26 Sep. 1975) # Dinner for Three (3 Oct. 1975) # The Lily and the Dandelion (10 Oct. 1975) # Everybody Is Beautiful (17 Oct. 1975) # Special: In Every Street (23 Dec. 1975) Series 6 # Facing Up to Life (13 Feb. 1976) # The Maypole (20 Feb. 1976) # Honey (27 Feb. 1976) # The Never-Ending End (5 Mar. 1976) # Badgers and Otters (12 Mar. 1976) Series 7 # Friends and Lovers (17 Oct. 1976) # She Dreams a Lot (24 Oct. 1976) # A Mark on the World (31 Oct. 1976) # Love 'Em: And Almost Leave 'Em (7 Nov. 1976) # Oh, the Shame of It (14 Nov. 1976) # Cry Please (21 Nov. 1976) # The Nearly Hat (28 Nov. 1976) # Yellow and Green Make Blue (5 Dec. 1976) # Special: It Insists on Coming Once a Year (22 Dec. 1976) Series 8 # Something Beginning (23 Sep. 1977) # The Flower-Picker (30 Sep. 1977) # You've No Idea What I've Been Through (7 Oct. 1977) # God Bless Us and Save Us (14 Oct. 1977) # They Decide Up There What Goes on Down Here (21 Oct. 1977) # The Edge (28 Oct. 1977) # The Struggle (4 Nov. 1977) # Special: Open Your Eyes... and It Still Hasn't Gone (23 Dec. 1977) Series 9 # There's No Place Like Away from Home (24 Nov. 1978) # The Sixth Day (1 Dec. 1978) # Various Kinds of Old (8 Dec. 1978) # Weeds (15 Dec. 1978) # Somewhere to Live... Somewhere to Love (29 Dec. 1978) # The Best Things in Life Are Not Free (5 Jan. 1979) Series 10 # Hello Again (6 May 1996) # Mrs. Boswell Comes to Call (13 May 1996) # Spare That Tree! (20 May 1996) # On the Town (26 May 1996) # Going Into Hospital (3 Jun. 1996) # Out of Hospital (17 Jun. 1996) # Moving Out (24 Jun. 1996) Liver Birds, The Liver Birds, The